


Day Twenty Nine:SoulMate Au:Ornate Frame and Orange Tree (Nami/Vivi)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [29]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hand Kisses, Holding Hands, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Nami Doesn't know who her soulmate is,and is a bit jealous of her friends who have there,but thanks to Robin Nami finds out
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946185
Kudos: 5





	Day Twenty Nine:SoulMate Au:Ornate Frame and Orange Tree (Nami/Vivi)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing the tattoo version where it's something that means alot to them.
> 
> So Vivi's is Nami's family orange Tree and Nami's is Just a outline of a Ornate Picture frame that she was given by her Best friend

Nami was a little bit inpatient with finding out who her soulmate was,But luckily for all her friends most of them had found them

Sanji's was Law (Thier tattoos was a Doctor's Mask and a Pan with a Ladel)

Robin's was Franky (Theirs was a A origami boat and a stack of books)

Ussop's was Kaya (there's was Ussop's sling shot and a medical Book)

But Nami's was a ornate Frame that had the words BFF in the middle of it 

She hadn't seen the frame in any of her friends houses,but she could tell that it was a thoughtful gift.

Nami sat at the Coffee shop,playing with a teaspoon,as she waited for her coffee to arrive,she was suppose to be meeting Sanji here to actually talk about her soulmate.

She hated to admit it,but she was jealous of her friends that all found them and was in realtionship's with them.

She looked ups and Saw Robin walk through the door,but next to her Was Vivi.

Who looked Completey Stunning,she had a knee length flowy blush coloured dress on,her hair was down and slightly curly.

Stunning.

Robin Made eye contact with Nami and walked over to her,Vivi following close behind.

"Why hello Nami"

Nami giggled as Robin let Vivi slide into her booth first and then sat down.

"Hi Robin and Hey Vivi!"

"Hi Nami"

Nami raised her eyebrow at Robin who was smirking devishly

"What's going on in your brain?"

"Nothing at all Nami, Hey Vivi what's your soulmate tattoo?"

Vivi Swollowed thickly and rubbed he neck

"It's a Orange tree"

Nami's eyes widened and Robin's smirk grew more 

"And yours?"

Nami rolled the sleeve of her shirt up and showed Vivi the Ornate Frame which made Vivi smile.

Robin Silently stood up and walked away,letting the pair be alone

"W..wait so,your?-"

Viv giggled and smiled brightly nodding

"Yeah,yeah Iam"

Nami beamed brightly,gently taking Vivi's hand,rubbing her finger over the knuckles

"I'm..god I'm so happy"

"As am I..My Soulmate..."

Nami couldn't stop smiling As her And Vivi just sat together,smiling at each so so in love 

"My orange blossom.."

Nami blushed madly and hide her cheeks with her Palm,making Vivi giggled and press a soft kiss to her hand.

"The your my Princess"

"That's fine with me Nami"


End file.
